<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amour by DY4Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184090">Amour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY4Y/pseuds/DY4Y'>DY4Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliteration, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Frosen Steel Week, Poetry, Romance, alliterative verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY4Y/pseuds/DY4Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written by Ruby Rose regarding her feelings towards two beautiful women<br/>This was written for the 2020 Frosen Steel Week day 1 AU prompt "Medieval"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Digitization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Front Cover</p><p>
  
</p><p>Page 1</p><p>
  
</p><p>Page 2 &amp; 3</p><p>
  
</p><p>Page 4</p><p>
  
</p><p>Back Cover</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Transliteration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonderful white weaves | þe wind makes þem dance<br/>Such a ſweet girl | fierce yet ſo kind<br/>My oþer maiden | moſt are not a match<br/>Green eyes ⁊ gliſt’ning hair | great goddeſs of beauty<br/>My ſoul ſtolen from me | ſealed away in þeir hands<br/>Yearning for years with you | but maybe it is yonder<br/>Þis life þat I live | þey can have it all<br/>As long as þey are happy | ⁊ ſafe from any harm<br/>⁊ when all is ſaid and done | I am ſmitten once again<br/>Hiding won’t ever help | heſitating will juſt hurt</p><p>Time to tell þoſe two | to þink’t took ſo long<br/>A future togeþer | or freedom from þeſe þoughts<br/>My words ‘ſpire wonder | what are þey þinking<br/>Met with loving looks | ⁊ lips preſſed on mine<br/>Tears run from relief | no rejection comes<br/>My nature not appalling | normality not þeir ſtyle<br/>Giving up God for love | His grace not as gentle<br/>Like þat my old life loſt | left behind with little care<br/>With both of þem beſide me | belief in a better life<br/>Hope for endleſs amour | until age takes over</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Modern Spelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wonderful white weaves | the wind makes them dance<br/>
</span>
  <span>Such a sweet girl | fierce yet so kind<br/>
</span>
  <span>My other maiden | most are not a match<br/>
</span>
  <span>Green eyes and glist’ning hair | great goddess of beauty<br/>
</span>
  <span>My soul stolen from me | sealed away in their hands<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yearning for years with you | but maybe it is yonder<br/>
</span>
  <span>This life that I live | they can have it all<br/>
</span>
  <span>As long as they are happy | and safe from any harm<br/>
</span>
  <span>And when all is said and done | I am smitten once again<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hiding won’t ever help | hesitating will just hurt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to tell those two | to think’t took so long<br/>
</span>
  <span>A future together | or freedom from these thoughts<br/>
</span>
  <span>My words ‘spire wonder | what are they thinking<br/>
</span>
  <span>Met with loving looks | and lips pressed on mine<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tears run from relief | no rejection comes<br/>
</span>
  <span>My nature not appalling | normality not their style<br/>
</span>
  <span>Giving up God for love | His grace not as gentle<br/>
</span>
  <span>Like that my old life lost | left behind with little care</span><br/>
<span>With both of them beside me | belief in a better life<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hope for endless amour | until age takes over</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>